Contol Freak
by ToT1
Summary: *FINISH*In a time before our own, a boy is witness to numerous strange Vanishings and he realizes that he is not in control of his own life as he struggles to find out who-or what-is behind the Vanishings. But will it be enough to drive him over the edge?
1. Prolouge: The Beginning

Control Freak By ToT  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies, but the ideas in this story are mine.  
  
Author's Notes: Hi all!!!! Now, I know that I haven't been around a lot lately (school sucks) and I know that I haven't finished Sudden Phobia. To be honest, I don't know if that'll ever be finished. If you've read what is complete and posted, I'm sorry, but that's the way it works. I think I'm going to take it down and if I ever finish it, I'll put it back up. But anyway, I hope that you enjoy this piece--everyone who's read it has and please review. Byes!!  
  
Prologue.  
  
My life started out okay. Everything was fun and games; sunny days and being boys. Until we started to.grow weaker. In numbers, I mean. People started disappearing. The peace we once had turned into chaos and fear. I thought It would stop--that after four or five were missing, everyone else would be okay. But It didn't stop. No one was--or is even still--safe.  
  
We all fear It.  
  
Soon, It will get all of us. You, your best friend, and even me. It will stop at nothing once It targets you and one day, you're just *gone*.  
  
No one is safe.  
  
End Comments: Yeah, I know. It was short. All the chapters are short--about a half a page or sometimes a page/page and a half. But trust me--it's and interesting story in a futuristic time and it will be worth it to read all the shortness of it all. Again--review!! Thanks--ToT 


	2. Enlightening

Control Freak By ToT  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the newsies.  
  
Author Notes: Second installment is right below. Have fun!!  
  
Shout Outs~  
  
Sarah: Thanx for reviewin' an' readin' again, girl!! ~ Luv ToT  
  
Slick: Thank you so much for reading me! If it is any good, letchyer friends know! Keep reading ~ Luv ToT  
  
Chapter One  
  
I first noticed these disappearances two months or so ago. It was mid- September and New York was just starting to show signs of autumn. The trees in Central Park were becoming alight with bold yellows, reds, and oranges  
  
They were together in a group after their shift of work at a local auto- repair shop. They talked, laughed, and smoked a pack between them before It came.  
  
When they didn't come home for dinner, their parents weren't worried. Each thought that their son was at the other's house. But a day went by, and they still were missing.  
  
Fairly soon after they called in their missing boys, the Uniforms were at my door, asking me questions. I could honestly say that I knew nothing.  
  
Until I got the phone call.  
  
It came at midnight. A raspy voice on the other end explained to me that they had seem my friends before they vanished, but that my line was tapped and they couldn't talk long. They explained that they were across the street from the park, monitoring its activity, when my friends' eyes grew wide, mouths open to scream. Then a car crossed in front of the person's line of vision. When it had passed, my friends were gone.  
  
Click.  
  
****** 


	3. It Comes Again

Control Freak By ToT  
  
I don't own the newsies.  
  
AN: Not much to say? Are ya'll liking the story so far? Hope so. Read on!!  
  
Shout Outs~  
  
Slick: Thankies again. Your words are quite encouraging!! ^_^ Luv ~ ToT  
  
Spotted One: evil grin Oh, you'll see; you'll see. More is granted. Luv ~ ToT  
  
Chapter Two  
  
I didn't plug myself in that night for sleep. It's not like we need it-- we've been programmed in our DNA to be able to go for weeks without sleep. We can get more work done that way. I didn't go off to the Hall of Education the next day, either. How could I couldn't concentrate on the Instructor when three empty chairs stood around me?  
  
Even the paper held the news. "4 teens disappear without trace" was the headline above the story.  
  
Kid.  
  
Race.  
  
Skit.  
  
Jack.  
  
The latter being the High Education dropout. He'd started drugs his first year of H.E. and became am employee at the repair shop the same year. He started dealing the shit a year later and he got my other friends hooked. Our parents didn't wasn't us to hang out with him, but hell--he was our *friend*. I've smoked the occasional joint, but my parents never found out.  
  
I skipped school for about a week till my parents couldn't stand my being in the house anymore.  
  
I got thirty pounds of make-up work plus the night's homework plus fifty extra pages of a report on what I did that was productive on my week of being away all due the next day. The report wound up being ten pages long-- double-spaced and all.  
  
I got another call that night. Same raspy voice.  
  
"It came again."  
  
Click.  
  
I stared at the receiver. No ID, no picture, nothing. Someone had beaten the ID system. Someone smart. Someone probably my same age. Someone who knew what was going on.  
  
Someone who didn't want to be found.  
  
End Comments: XD Cliffhanger!!!! Next chapter!! 


	4. A Pattern?

Control Freak By ToT  
  
Don't own 'em.  
  
AN: Only nine more chapters after this one. YAY!!  
  
Shout Outs~  
  
Slick: Eh, I sometimes update, and other times I don't because ff.net ish stupid and won't let me. pouts  
  
Spotted One: grins HAPPY BIRTHY-DAY~!!!! And hormones are okay. pats on back. ^_^  
  
Chronicles Bailey: evil grin It all comes together, m'dear friend. It all comes together. ponders Well, except the year; that's just in a future time sometime. Otherwise.it all comes together. XD  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The next morning in class, I noticed another empty seat. Usually, the seat belonged to the star basketball player. He had broken his ankle the week before and had been placed on the bench. Behind his back, we all called him Gimpy or Crutchy, but never to his face.  
  
Only I knew what had happened to him. Only me and one other person.  
  
I glanced around the room, focusing on everyone and I pulled out my notebook. Quietly, I began making notes of everyone that was missing, everyone that was left, everyone that I thought could be calling me.  
  
I was looking for a pattern.  
  
There *had* to be a pattern.  
  
After classes got out, I stayed after and sat in a hallway trying to figure It out. It was only targeting teens and there really was no pattern otherwise. Not yet. But, at the time, I didn't know if It was going to strike again. Or where. Or when.  
  
Little did I know that I was going to witness my first Vanishing. 


	5. The First Witness

Control Freak By ToT  
  
Don't own 'em.  
  
AN: This is the next installment. I give a fair warning to occasional swearing in this chapter. runs to a corner Don't hurt me.  
  
Spotty: Ah, sorry. Well, yay for him. And hormones aren't all bad. Everyone has 'em. ^_^ And YAY FOR LES MIS!!!! ^_^ glomps Alan Boubil Sorry again. Thanks for the review, btw. I love it!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
It came while I was walking by our Instructor's Living Arrangement. Everyone knew that he beat his sons, and I could hear him yelling. He then stumbled drunkenly out of the automatic, plexi-glass door, cussing violently. I stopped to watch.  
  
He tripped over his own feet onto the concrete and cut his head.  
  
"Fuck!" I heard him slur.  
  
I suppose you could say I saw It, but there really wasn't anything to see. You could tell *he* saw something, though. He squinted as if trying to see ahead of him, but he was too drunk to comprehend.  
  
"The hell's wrong with *you*?" he asked in his drunken slur.  
  
There was a loud noise, much like the one heard in science class when you get to implode soda cans. There was also a white light, and I blinked.  
  
He was gone that fast.  
  
A fraction of second. That's all it took for someone to vanish.forever.  
  
I waited for a call that night, but none came.  
  
I figured the reason was because I was there, because I was witness to It. But.how did they *know*.?  
  
Someone knew my every move. But who? 


	6. More Vanished

Control Freak By ToT  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the newsies.  
  
Opening Comments: sticks tail between legs I know. I haven't updated in, what, a month? BUT IT'S NOT MY FAULT, I SWEAR!!!! shakes fist Damn school. I've got history with the hardest teacher, geometry which goes right over my head, and then honors English. Homework constantly, no sleep, which equals physical and mental breakdown so that none of your homework gets done until the day it's due - including the papers - and. Well, you don't care. All you want is your installment. grins Heh. Thought I was gonna stop it at four like I did Sudden Phobia, eh? NOT TRUE. This has been done for months, I've just not got the time to write it up and post it - thank God for spring break. Anywho, read, review, and enjoy!!!! ~Luv, ToT  
  
Chapter Five  
  
I wrote in my notebook the day after the Instructor had Vanished. But it seemed like I was the only one who noticed.  
  
He was immediately replaced and things carried on like he had been erased completely out of the world.  
  
I had also observed that my friends' parents had gone on with their lives as if their sons had never existed. There was a new bad-boy in school that the girls went after, but he Vanished a few days later.  
  
There was a new basketball star as well. All of Crutchy's previous records had been erased.  
  
The people who Vanished were being wiped out - erased - from history, records, memories.  
  
But if everyone else was forgetting, why was I remembering?  
Closing Comments: Yeah, I know. You waited all this time for that short a chapter?! pouts I thought you loved me. Oh well. You're grown people - you'll deal. ^_^ Anyway, the last half of the chapters are all longer. I love you all!! ToT 


	7. One By One

Control Freak By ToT  
  
Don't own newsies. Wish I did.  
  
Opening Comments: Bwhahahaha!!!! I was right!! This chapter didn't take months to put out!! ^_^ Like the cliffhangers, folks? I do! Hee - I also know how the story ends. (At least, I would hope I do since I am the author. shrugs Oh well.) Read on and let your anxiety be repressed. (Until the end of this chapter, anyway. ~_^)  
  
Shout Outs~  
  
Slick~ Thankies for not forgetting about me!!!! glomps Slick ^_^ Hell High is a very appropriate term. I couldn't agree more. Anywho, read on!!!! Luv, ToT.  
Chapter Six  
  
Another week went by and only I noticed that more and more people were Vanishing. The calls at night came very rarely now. I figured that he didn't want to get caught.  
  
My caller was still a mystery to me. Every time I thought I'd had him figured out, that person would Vanish.  
  
In that Hall of Education, I observed that all the poele who were mentally unstable Vanished rather quickly.  
  
Next came the people who were addicted to drugs. Even teachers and parents Vanished. Kids who were subject to secondhand smoke also disappeared.  
  
But I still thought I was immune.  
  
That is, until I saw my mother Vanish.  
  
Closing Comments: evil grin Yet another cliffy hanger done by moi. ^_^ Next chapter soon to come!! Luv~, ToT 


	8. Background

Control Freak By ToT  
  
I don't own newsies. But they're sure fun to cuddle with!!!! ^_^ various newsies try to escape ToT's grasp  
  
Opening Comments: Eh. None really. Nothing new besides a chapter. Yeppers. Have fun reading!! ^_^  
  
Shout Outs~  
  
Slick~ Here's another shout out just for you, Slick. pouts Spotty forgot about me. I'm glad that you love me! ^_^ And of course I left you with a cliffhanger. It's what I do. ^_^ Heh heh. XD. So here's your update - enjoy!! Luv~ ToT  
Chapter Seven  
  
We were poor - always had been and I just figured that that's they way things were. I never knew any different.  
  
I hated when people who had more money than us would treat me differently because they thought I was a deprived child. Relatives would give me extra presents at Christmas and birthday. I smiled stiffly and thanked them because that's how my parents taught me.  
  
See, contrary to popular belief, even though we're poor, we typically have better manners than rich people. We're not stuck up. We know how to live and we know what it's like to have to work for our money. It's not given to us on a silver platter. There's good times and bad times and we're not afraid to say, "Yeah, I can't pay for that because we don't have money". We don't hide it. It doesn't matter to us.  
  
But the struggle will drive some people mad. People like my mom.  
  
She married into the poor side against her parents' wishes. She was cutoff from her family and any and all money that they had.  
  
She was one of those people that couldn't take all the emotional pressure and all the ups and downs to life.  
  
Eventually, she started poisoning my dad.  
  
I only found out because Dad knew. He had known for sometime that she had been putting poison in his food, but he felt that, by letting her do so, he was helping his family. He knew that it would make Mother happier, in a better state of mind, and a better mother for me when he was dead and she collected the insurance money.  
  
Hell, cause when you're gone, no one bothers to investigate why unless a family member tells someone to.  
  
But when you've been forgotten, who's left to investigate?  
  
Closing Comments: Oh, I'm sorry. Were you expecting to find out about the mother in this chapter? Oh well. Next chapter, I promise. Keep reading and review me, pwease!! ^_^ Luv~ ToT 


	9. Too Close To Home

Control Freak By ToT  
  
I don't own newsies. But they're sure fun to cuddle with!!!! ^_^ various newsies try to escape ToT's grasp  
  
Opening Comments: Eh. None really. Nothing new besides a chapter. Yeppers. Have fun reading!! ^_^  
  
Shout Outs~  
  
Slick~ Um, well, he didn't *quite* die. Oh well. And yes, rich people (or people that think they're better than everyone else) are probably the most annoying people in the world! Anyway, no ranting from me - I will not prevent you from fulfilling your cliffhanger needs. Luv~ ToT  
  
Styxking~ pouts Copycat - almost stealing my name. Anyway, I love suspense and as long as you're with me, Baby, that's all you're gonna get. ^_^ I love you!! ~ToT  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
One particular afternoon, my parents got into one of their fights. Well, it's mostly my mom who did the yelling - Dad just kinda sat and stared.  
  
Of course, I got pulled into all of this by my mom saying how I was suffering and how my education sucked and how, with no money, I was going to end up a "fucking delinquent" who "can't do jack shit" for himself.  
  
Then she stormed off. But not after slapping my dad and shaking him up.  
  
I'd had it.  
  
I followed her to go say something. She went upstairs and slammed the bedroom door.  
  
I flung it back open just in time to see her whole body sucked inwards - eye sockets gaping. I screamed - hell, who wouldn't? A ripping noise and she was gone in a flash of light.  
  
All this within a second.  
  
Closing Comments~ So y'all finally get to hear what happened to his mom. Pleasant, eh? Anyway, I'm going to get on later tonight and update again - I promise. And if it's not there, come at me with two by fours and pipes and all ya fricken want. But I'll love you anyway, because you're my readers!! ^_^ See ya later!! Luv~ ToT 


	10. Who's Next?

Control Freak  
By ToT  
  
I don't own newsies. But they're sure fun to cuddle with!!!! ^_^ various newsies try to escape ToT's grasppoutsglomps I thought you hated me and my short little chapters and you left never to find out what happens to - Oops. Almost gave his name away. I can't wait until I can get another fic up and I don't have to worry about this one anymore. I hate these two paragraph chapters. Anyway, read on!! Luv~ ToT  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
I stopped screaming long enough to hear the phone ring, so I stepped over to the phone, shaking as I picked up the receiver and held it in my hand.  
  
No ID.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that. It wasn't supposed to work that way. But life isn't a storybook fantasy, is it?"  
  
Click.  
  
I threw the receiver down and ran to the window. No one.  
  
No one anywhere. Fuck.  
  
I picked the receiver back up and pushed playback. I listened closely, straining to hear any hint of familiarity.  
  
None.  
  
Instead, I found out something else.  
  
The voice wasn't raspy or dry. The voice was just fine. The phone he was using, however, was staticy. He had to be calling from some cheap payphone and from a long distance.  
  
But.then how did he know what was going on here? What the fucking pattern?  
  
Who's next.?  
  
Closing Comments~ Heehee. Three more chapters, guys and dolls. Hang in there! The end is drawing near.very, very near. And I can't wait!! Till later~ ToT 


	11. It Appears

Control Freak  
By ToT  
  
I don't own newsies. But they're sure fun to cuddle with!!!! ^_^ various newsies try to escape ToT's grasp  
  
Opening Comments: Here's the update that I promised. Read onward!! I'll update again as soon as I can. Luv~ ToT  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
I walked downstairs and found my dad sitting in from of the Screen, watching and football game.  
  
"Dad, I. I have something to tell you." I said.  
  
He grunted his response.  
  
"Mom." I hesitated. "Mom's dead."  
  
He looked up at me with a tired expression.  
  
"Buddy," he started, "I know you're having a hard time with her death, especially around now when it's her anniversary, but, Son, after five years, doncha think it's time to move on?"  
  
I stared at him while my mind raced. Five years? That's not possible. I just saw her five minutes ago! My dad was forgetting.  
  
"I'm going out," I muttered as I walked out the door. I had to go somewhere - anywhere - to think. My heart was pounding as I ran down the driveway and stopped. I'd take the car.  
  
I drove wildly, breaking just about every rule possibly until I got to Central Park, so thankful that there weren't any Uniforms around.  
  
I looked around the car for something to do. On the floor next to me was my journal, and I picked it up.  
  
I wanted to burn it. I thought that, perhaps, if I burned it, everything would go back to the way it was.  
  
Instead, I opened it. I opened it, took a pen out of my pocket, and scribbled madly over everything that I had written. It was crazy - everything was crazy! Place, this world, this life!  
  
Somebody else had control of my life. I couldn't let that happen.  
  
I need to be in control.!  
  
It's my life to run.!  
  
Mine, and no one else's!  
  
My life! My control!  
  
I look out my window and there It stands.  
  
Closing Comments~ I sure do love my cliffhangers. Ooh!! And I'm flying out to Wisconsin this weekend for my brother's soccer tournament, so I've got no time to update until I get home. Sorry guys. I guess you'll just have to wait until I get back. Have a nice weekend! Luv~ ToT 


	12. It Is Revealed

Control Freak  
By ToT  
  
I don't own newsies. But they're sure fun to cuddle with!!!! ^_^ various newsies try to escape ToT's grasppouts But school work has been my whole life recently, not including all the jazz choir performances and band concerts and choir concerts and extra geometry help and. Oh, nevermind. You don't care except that you get your story. At least, that's what my piano teacher tells me about recitals: "The audience doesn't care if you're nervous, or sick, or whatever as long as you play and play well." I've heard *that* one too many times. Anyway. Here's your story update.  
  
Shout Outs~  
  
Kate~ Hello. Glad you could join us (the four of us, but us nonetheless). I'm glad you are enjoying my little ficlette. Read on! ~Luv ToT  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"Hello, Mush," It says through the white light.  
  
I squint. It's so hard to see.  
  
"You. You've ruined my life!" I scream as I lunge towards the voice.  
  
It dodges.  
  
"No, I just.edit what I want to change. Your life - all these lives - are mine."  
  
"You cowardly bastard.! Show yourself!"  
  
The light fades and, in the passenger seat next to me, appears a fairly attractive young woman, probably in her early twenties. She has long chestnut hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"You're a.woman?"  
  
She smiles, and nods.  
  
"How ironic," I smirk. "I never thought a woman would ever control my life."  
  
"It's time for you to go now," she says. "You character no longer fits into my perfect story. Goodbye."  
  
His eyes grow clod and he is about to say, "No," but in an instant he is gone.  
  
The woman sighs, looks around, and fades away.  
  
Closing Comments~ One more chapter guys! Hold on with me for only one more chapter and then the whole last chapter will come together a little more. I apologize for the changes in person and time, but it was necessary. See ya soon for the conclusion! Luv~ ToT 


	13. The Author

Control Freak  
By ToT  
  
I don't own newsies. But they're sure fun to cuddle with!!!! ^_^ various newsies try to escape ToT's graspfumespouts I hope y'all still love me. Well, here's the final chapter. Have fun with it and, perhaps, I'll see you again soon!! Signing off with luv ~ToT  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
The author closes her notebook and sighs. So much editing that had to be done today. Her editor was not happy with her and, in order for her first book to be a success, she needs to obey Mr. Editor.  
  
Looking down at the spiral in her lap, a smile plays at the corner of her lips.  
  
It would be so much easier if her characters didn't develop minds of their own.  
  
Closing Comments~ END OF FIC!!!! Yay! Finally! It took me long enough, eh? Especially seeing as it was finished before I even started posting it. I thought more people would read it, but then again, I'm glad they didn't because that's less shout outs for me to write. ^_^ Ah, if you're interested, I'm probably posting a couple of one-shots up first before I start a major fic again. But the one I want to post promises to be adventure/action packed with a bit of angst and a twisting plot line as well - WITH MORE THAN FIVE SENTENCE CHAPTERS!!!! Yay! I'm so unbelievably sick of these short chapters and I'm not entirely sure I know what I was thinking, but whatever. It's done and I'm pretty happy with it. It's time for me to Vanish. See you soon (possibly.)! I luv y'all!! ~ToT 


End file.
